


back with you

by caseycsd



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseycsd/pseuds/caseycsd
Summary: Rana comes home early and it turns out she’s not the only one who planned a surprise.





	back with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fluffy proposal. I'm sorry if it's bad.

It had been way too long since Rana had gotten to see Kate. 

Her six-week cruise was actually a lot longer and it was hell. She missed Kate so much. Her hugs, her kisses, her cuddles and just everything about her. So, she had come up with a plan. She decided that she would surprise Kate by coming home earlier than planned. She was supposed to be going home 4 days before Kate's birthday which she wasn't happy about at all. She was also sick of her mum constantly trying to set her up with men. She had tried to make it clear about how serious she really was about Kate but whether she wouldn't listen or just wouldn't accept it, Rana didn't know. Of course she didn't tell her mum that she was leaving early to surprise Kate, she just made up some excuse about work. She also didn't dare tell her mum about the ring she had purchased on one of their many stops. She was so excited to ask Kate to be hers forever.

Rana had packed her bags quicker than anything she had ever done after explaining everything to her mum. She wished time would just move quicker so she'd get to Kate just that bit faster. She was hoping to hold off on proposing to Kate straight away because she really wanted to ask Johnny for his permission for his daughter's hand in marriage. She knew it was old-fashioned and a bit silly but she knows how much family means to Kate and she hopes it will mean something to Johnny too. 

When she did get home, she went to their flat first to drop off her bags. She desperately wanted to rush and see Kate but she couldn't. She had to have some self-control. She knew the flat would be empty as Kate's texts contained lots of complaining about Michelle forcing her to work on her day off, which was today. After leaving her bags in the flat she went to the Rovers, hoping that nobody would see her and ruin her surprise. The street was relatively empty as she walked to the Rovers for which she was thankful. It was just opening time when she went in so it was quite empty. She saw Johnny behind the bar cleaning some glasses. She smiled when he turned and noticed her.

"Rana!" He came out from behind the bar and pulled her into a hug. "You're early, yeah? Kate has been moaning on about how you wouldn't be home for another while."

"That's sort of why I'm here. Kate doesn't actually know I'm back yet but I wanted to have a word with you." She was beyond nervous.

"Oh? Would you like to go to the back? More privacy."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

After Johnny had made her and himself a cup of tea, they sat down at the table. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"So, the thing is, I want to propose to Kate and I want to know what you would think." She's pretty sure those words came out very fast.

"You want to marry my girl?" He was smiling.

"Yeah, and I know it's old-fashioned to ask you and we both know no one can tell Kate what to do but it just didn't feel right not asking you."

"No, I'm glad you asked me," He was beaming now, "and even though Kate doesn't need it, you have my permission. I'd love to see you marry my girl."

She left the Rovers for the bistro after telling Johnny her plan. She was so excited to see Kate, she was almost shaking. 

When she entered the bistro, she saw Kate leant against the counter, her back was to the door. She stood there for a second just admiring her girlfriend she hadn't seen in so long. Eventually, the need to see her properly overcame her and she spoke up. "Hello, stranger." 

Kate turned around and her face was the perfect picture of shock. Rana smiled as she waited for Kate to snap out of her surprise. "Don't I get a welcome home hug or even a kiss?" Kate took two steps towards her and pulled her into her arms. 

"You're back early." She was almost teary when she pulled back from their first hug in over two months. She cupped Rana's cheeks, almost as if she was checking she was real. When she seemed convinced that this was happening, she pulled her in for one of their most emotion-filled kisses ever. It was almost magical at that moment, just the two of them after so long apart.

They were interrupted by a subtle cough from Michelle. Kate looked at her pleadingly and before she even had a chance to speak Michelle said she could go. She had a fond smile on her face and looked like she knew something Rana didn't. She paid no mind to that as Kate dragged her out the door.

"I can't believe you." Kate was shaking her head fondly as they walked back to their flat. "Why're you back so early?" 

"Thought I'd give my favourite girl a surprise." Kate smiled at that but on the inside, she was panicking. Her proposal plan had just been fired out the window but she couldn't think about that right now. Her girl was finally back after weeks away.

\--

After they had properly "caught up," they took a shower only for Rana to change into some of Kate's comfy clothes so she didn't have to root through her own bags. Kate had gotten dressed to meet Carla at the Rovers and Rana was going to catch up with them after she unpacked. While Rana was still drying her hair in the bathroom, Kate grabbed the ring box out of the sock drawer and shoved it in her pocket.

"Babe, I'm gonna head now. Carla will have my head if I'm late." Rana came out of the bathroom with an adorable messy bun atop her head. She leant up to kiss Kate in a goodbye.

"Okay, I'll try to be quick, I promise." Kate was smiling now, "What are you smiling at?" 

She started off towards the door, "We've just slipped right back to normal and we're being all, I don't know, domestic. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." She watched as Kate left before opening her suitcase. There right on top of everything was the ring she planned to propose to Kate with. She tucked it safely into her pocket as she left.

When she got to the Rovers she saw Kate speaking to Carla quietly. Before she could even sit down Kate grabbed her hand.

"Rana..."

"Kate? What's wrong?" At that moment the last thing she ever expected to happen, happened. Kate Connor, the love of her life, pulled a ring from her. She looked so nervous and Rana's silence probably wasn't helping. Rana stopped Kate before she could speak and pulled out her own ring.

"Oh, what?" Kate's jaw almost hit the floor. 

"I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Both their eyes were glassy, "I mean, I guess we should do this right." Kate got down on one knee and pulled Rana down with her.

"I've got things to say," Rana said wiping her tears.

"I do too, but you first." 

Rana nodded and thought back to all those times she had thought of this very moment. "I love you, I have for I don't even know how long because I'm sure I loved you before I even realised it. We've both been through so much this year but we made it through everything as a team. I wouldn't have gotten through any of it without you by my side and I would love it a lot if you were by my side for the rest of our lives. You're amazing, Kate and I love you more than anything. There's nothing I want more than to be your wife."

Both Rana and Kate's faces were covered in tears by the time she finished. "Your turn." Rana giggled and wiped away some of her tears.

"Okay, okay," She took a deep breath, "Well, before you came into my life, I was ready to give up on ever finding someone. But you came along and made me into this... soft, gushy person. When you first kissed me, all these feeling I had never felt before came rushing out and I was mad because my unavailable best friend had done this and had turned my world completely upside down. Things moved on from that kiss and there were plenty of negative moments but even more positive ones. But the hardest time of my life came along and you were there for me right when I needed you. You stayed with me when I cried all over you and for all those months I spent grieving, you stayed with me. You got me through it, Rana and I just love you so much, so, will ya marry me?" Rana nodded, still crying.

"Yes, I will, of course. Will you marry me, too?" 

"I might need to sleep on it... Of course, I will."

They slid the rings onto each other's fingers before standing up and sealing it with a kiss.

"I love you."

They heard applause behind them and Johnny opening champagne for everyone. They walked over to the bar with their hands intertwined. Johnny came out from behind and gave them both a hug. Carla did the same before texting Michelle to come to the Rovers. Jenny shouted congratulations at them while she was still pouring champagne. 

"What's goin' on?" Imran asked as he came in.

 Rana held her hand out and displayed her ring for him to see. "What? But I thought you were proposing. Sis, you know you're supposed to give Kate the ring." 

"Yes Imran, I do know that but Kate threw a spanner in my proposal plans by proposing first." 

"Ohh, a double proposal. Very rom-commy. Lovely." Rana shook her head as Imran ordered a beer.

She and Kate took a seat with Carla following. Johnny came over too. "I didn't think that would happen so fast after you speaking with me, Rana!"

"Neither did I." She smiled. 

"You spoke to my dad?" Rana nodded shyly, "That is so cute." She kissed Rana briefly on the lips. 

Yasmeen came in after a few minutes of the four of them speaking. "Rana, welcome home." Rana stood up to hug the older woman. "Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" She held Rana's hand to get a closer look at the ring. 

"We're getting married!"

Yasmeen sat down beside Carla, now facing the two girls. "The ring is just so beautiful."

"It was my mums," Kate said with a small smile. 

Rana turned to face Kate, "It was?" Kate nodded. 

"She would've loved you." Rana leant in for a kiss. They all talked for another hour or so and Michelle popped in to say congratulations and she also told Kate she had the rest of the week off, which Kate was glad about. 

Rana and Kate said their goodnights and goodbyes and Johnny and Jenny told them that they'd hold an engagement party for them the next day. They walked home a bit tipsy holding onto each other for balance.

"I can't believe you hijacked my proposal plans." Kate said, "I had a proper plan and everything."

"So did I. You hijacked my plans too." They both laughed so glad to just be back with eachother.

They celebrated spending the rest of their lives together into the early hours of the morning. They were both just elated that they were together and engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
